Field of the Invention
The present exemplary embodiments relate to a data driver, an organic light emitting display panel, an organic light emitting display device, and a method for driving an organic light emitting display device.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device which is getting the spotlight as a display device in recent years uses a self-emitting organic light emitting diode (OLED). Therefore, the organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and is advantageous in terms of a contrast ratio, emission efficiency, brightness, and a viewing angle.
Each sub pixel of the light emitting display device may include an organic light emitting diode and a driving transistor which drives the organic light emitting diode.
In the meantime, the driving transistor in each sub pixel has unique characteristics such as a threshold value or mobility. Further, each driving transistor is being degraded in accordance with a driving time, so that the unique characteristics may be changed.
Due to this feature, degrees of degradation between driving transistors may be different in accordance with difference of driving times between driving transistors in each sub pixel. Further, the characteristic deviation may be caused between the driving transistors.
The characteristic deviation between the driving transistors may be a main cause of a brightness deviation between sub pixels, thereby lowering an image quality.
Therefore, various techniques for compensating a characteristic deviation between the driving transistors have been developed.
However, there may be still a problem in that a characteristic sensing which is inevitably necessary to compensate the characteristic deviation between driving transistors is not precisely performed. In particular, it is significantly difficult to precisely sense a mobility which represents a current capability of a driving transistor due to various reasons.